The Laws of Immortality and War
by pommedeplume
Summary: Behold a multi-generational epic tale in space! The tale begins with young Albus Dumbledore and his lover Gellert Grindelwald as they scheme for the future then continues as years later two children named Tom and Minerva are orphaned thanks to mysterious attacks by wolf-like beasts...
1. Chapter 1 - Grindelwald

"Immortality," Gellert said, his hand on Albus's bare chest, stroking the soft auburn hairs. "It could be possible, you know."

"With tech?" Albus asked. He turned to face Gellert who was laying at his side, his blonde hair wild and loose and a playful smile on his face. Beyond Gellert he could the window of his bedroom and the purple and blue haze of Godric's Hollow with which the station that Albus called home was also named. The nebula itself was named after Godric Gryffindor who had, a hundred years ago, built this station as part of an expansion of the United Technological Planets, otherwise known as the U.T.P..

"Yes," Gellert answered as his hand drifted down Albus's torso. "Why not?" he continued as his hand found Albus's prick, thick and hard. Albus glanced down as Gellert's long fingers wrapped around his shaft and slid his foreskin up and down.

"Think of all the things we can already do," Gellert added as pushed his body down the bed and moved his mouth to Albus's cock.

"Well, yes," Albus responded. "I suppose that's true. Tech can be used for a great many things."

Gellert then slowly licked up the shaft then flicked at the head, lapping up the slickness at the head.

"Oh," Albus said, almost reflexively. Gellert smiled up at him, winked then went back to slowly stroking it as he continued to speak.

"We can build things, program things, make powerful weapons, create machines that can heal people. Why can't we use tech on our own bodies?" he asked and dragged a finger down Albus's shaft.

"I don't know," Albus admitted then added, "Is there something wrong with our bodies?"

Gellert smiled wickedly then put his mouth on the head of Albus's cock and sucked causing Albus to gasp.

"Yes," Gellert said and looked up at Albus intensely letting go of his cock. He instead positioned himself between his legs and slowly moved up his body.

"Our bodies can become ill," he said planting a kiss on his belly. "They can be injured," he continued, sucking on a nipple. Finally he arrived at Albus's face and said, "And they can die," then kissed him deep on the mouth. Albus moaned into him and felt as Gellert rubbed his cock against his.

At this moment death felt like nothing more than an abstract concept. Feeling the pounding of his heart, the hardness of his and Gellert's cocks, and the heat radiating off their bodies was all he needed to know that they were alive.

Albus reached down and grabbed Gellert's prick and began to rub the shaft with the palm of his hand. Gellert moaned and buried his face in Albus's neck, sucking. Gellert then pulled his head back and pulled his body up straight, straddling himself on Albus's groin.

"We could do it. You and I, together. Their are no two people living in the entire universe who are as gifted with tech as us. We both know it," Gellert said.

Albus nodded up at him. He said nothing but wondered what Gellert had in mind. In the meantime, Gellert was grinding himself into Albus's cock sending pleasurable tension throughout Albus's body. Gellert then slid off Albus and walked over to the medicine cabinet and pulled out a tube of lubricant.

Gellert strode over to Albus then put some of the fluid onto his hand then slicked up Albus's prick with the lubricant. He set the tube aside then climbed back on top of him, positioning the head of his cock between the crack in his arse right as his hole. He leaned over and placed his hands on Albus's chest this slowly slid down Albus's cock, getting as much of him inside as possible.

Gellert smiled with satisfaction then began to pump himself on and off Albus's cock, while his own erection slapped the bottom of Albus's stomach. Albus reached down and placed his hands on Gellert's hips while he continued to bounce.

"You are right, Gellert. There is no one better than us," Albus finally admitted, in the midst of moans and heavy breathing.

"You're damn well right there isn't," Gellert said as he began to thrust Albus inside himself harder than before. "Biological tech will exist and we're the ones who will create it!"

Albus was finding it hard to focus on conversation now as the feeling of Gellert riding him was becoming overwhelming and he knew climax was not far off.

"We're better than other people you see. This new tech will give us the advantage over others we deserve. And Muggles? They won't stand a chance. They'll be at our mercy!" Gellert said, digging his fingers into Albus's chest and slamming his cock inside of him.

Albus felt a twinge of worry at the mention of Muggles. He couldn't claim to understand people who wanted to live lives free of tech and he wasn't sure he wanted to know them. His father had always told him how terrible Muggles were and he would never forget what they had done to his sister. But he wasn't sure he wanted them to be at his mercy.

Gellert bent over and bit down lightly on Albus's shoulder. Albus moaned loudly as this sent him over the edge and he felt a rush of hot pleasure course through him as he came inside Gellert. Gellert then leaned up and grabbed his cock and frantically began to stroke it. He grit his teeth and stared deep into Albus's eyes. Quicker than Albus expected, Gellert's eyes rolled back and he groaned hard as his hot spunk shot out all over Albus's torso.

Finally, Gellert collapsed onto Albus, breathing hard. Albus placed his hands on Gellert's back and rubbed. Any concerns about Gellert's attitude towards Muggles would have to be put aside for the sake of the greater good, Albus though. Biological tech could better lives or even save lives and the best chance to discover that was with Gellert. Maybe with time Gellert would change. As Albus's hand found it's place of rest at the base of Gellert's spine and felt Gellert planting small kisses on his collar bone he truly and sincerely hoped that he would.

* * *

><p>"I am worried about you, Albus. This thing with Grindelwald is spinning out of control," Elphias Doge said resting a hand on Albus's shoulder affectionately.<p>

"Yes, that's what Ab thinks too," Albus admitted.

"And what do you think," Elphias said, sitting down at the table across from Albus, resting his clasped hands together on the flat metallic surface.

Albus didn't answer. He was looking at the wall. Elphias thought he looked beautiful and sad. His auburn hair and beard were now much longer than the last time he had seen Albus two years ago. And that was… before the accident.

The death of Kendra Dumbledore and his meeting Gellert Grindelwald had clearly changed Albus, and not for the better. That summer they had just finished Hogwarts Academy of Technology and were prepared to go on a galactic trip together. The trip never happened and Elphias's heart was broken.

Instead, fifteen year old Ariana Dumbledore had been experimenting with some truly volatile energy tech and it exploded, vaporizing her mother, who had been watching the experiments with fear, instantly. Albus felt he had no choice but to stay at Godric's Hollow to take his position as head of the family.

His brother, Aberforth, insisted he could manage as he was of age himself but Albus's pride was too great and he didn't trust Ab to care for their sister. Elphias wasn't sure that Ariana needed that much care. It was true that the violent, sexual assault she had suffered as a young girl had truly traumatized her. But she was seventeen now and mostly capable of taking care of herself, Elphias thought.

Albus turned to look at Elphias again, his brilliant blue eyes focusing on him hard.

"We've done it," Albus said.

"Done what?" Elphias asked.

"Biological tech. Gellert and I… We've created biological tech," Albus said.

Elphias was stunned.

"Biological tech? Well… you can't be serious," Elphias said.

"And yet I am," Albus said then grabbed his cup off the table and took a drink of the warm red fluid it contained.

"How?" Elphias said.

"We've discovered that the human body has code just like tech. All we needed to do was find a way to translate the code. It's not much yet but we have created a small healing patch," Albus said then stood up and walked over the counter of his work room and pulled a small fleshy colored square out of a drawer.

"Come here and I'll show you," Albus said.

Reluctantly, Elphias stood and walked over to the counter. Albus pulled out a small blade and made a small cut on his own arm, making Elphias quiver.

"Albus! What are you doing?" Elphias said in distress.

"Showing you the future," Albus said cooly then placed the fleshy patch on the cut. Elphias watched in awe as the match molded itself to Albus's body and then as it was absorbed causing the cut to disappear. Elphias's mouth dropped open in shock and Albus glanced at him and smiled then looked back at his arm.

"Touch it," Albus said and pointed at the spot on his arm. Without hesitation Elphias put a finger on the spot where he knew the cut had just been and gently rubbed. He tried to ignore his pounding heart that made him all too aware that he was touching the man he loved.

"It's incredible!" Elphias said.

"It is, isn't it?" Albus said. "And it's only the beginning. Gellert and I will accomplish so much more."

"Well, the implications are astounding! The ways it could be used to heal people! Merlin, you even could've cured my pox when we were at Hogwarts. The things you could do to improve quality of life," Elphias said.

"Or to stop it from ending," Albus said raising his eyebrows.

"Stop it from ending? Why… Albus that's ridiculous!" Elphias said in protest.

"Is it?" Albus said then walked over to the circular window that looked out at the nebula on the left end of his work room, clasping his hands behind his back.

Elphias followed him silently but did not come all the way to stand next to him.

"It's a big galaxy, Elphias. The line of Arthur is fading slowly and soon the monarchy will disappear forever. U.T.P. needs strong leadership. Gellert thinks that should be us and that biological tech will give us the advantage to claim that place," Albus said with a neutral tone.

"Albus… this doesn't sound like you? Rule the galaxy? What lies has Gellert Grindelwald been filling your head with?" Elphias said, his voice quiet and sad.

"Lies? No lies, my dear friend," Albus said seeming sincere in his affection. "Only uncomfortable truths. Muggles must learn to accept tech. If they refuse then we must make them! The monarchy will never do this and without this the galaxy will whither and die, I am sure of it."

Elphias felt tense and for the first time in all these years he had known Albus, scared.

"You can't mean all this. You… just can't," Elphias said.

"I do. Please accept it," Albus said then turned around to face Elphias. "And please tell me I still have your friendship. I couldn't bear to lose it."

"Of course you do, Albus. Always. But this path that Gellert has you on… it's not good," Elphias said.

"Maybe. Maybe not. But it is the path I am on, nonetheless," Albus said earnestly.

Albus walked to Elphias and clutched his arms. He then pulled him close for a tight embrace. Elphias sighed and felt his skin flush and Albus's close touch. No, he couldn't abandon Albus. Not now, not ever. He could only hope that he Albus would see the error of his ways before it was too late to stop the disastrous consequences.

* * *

><p>I need a bigger lab, Ariana thought to herself. She looked around the room. It was sizable to be sure. Much bigger than Al's space and he was older and far more experienced with tech. But she had so many tables covered in bits and parts. And cabinets and drawers and closets all stuffed with with former or potential experiments.<p>

She looked back down at the table in front of her and looked down at the glove. It was beautiful, she thought. She lifted it and held it in her hands. It was nearly too large for her to even wear. It was made of what looked like black cloth but was actually many tiny wires all connected together. And what it did… well what it did needed to be her secret. At least for now.

"Hello, Ariana," a charming voice said from behind her, startling her. She set down the glove on the table again and turned around to see a thin, handsome man with blonde hair and a playful smile standing behind her.

"Hello, Gellert," Ariana said cordially.

"What have you there?" Gellert said.

"Nothing. Just something I was working on," Ariana said.

"Fine. Keep your secret," Gellert said and made a dismissive gesture with his arms then slid his hands back in the pockets of his trousers. Ariana quietly exhaled in relief at not having to explain what the glove did just yet.

"Hmm, now about that other thing we discussed," Gellert said then slowly walked up next to her and smiled.

"Yes? What about it?" Ariana asked and looked up at Gellert who was smiling very widely. She liked Gellert but he made her uncomfortable. There was something about him that reminded her of things she was trying to forget.

"Were you able to do it?" Gellert asked, still smiling.

"Yes. Though I'm not sure what you intend to do with it," Ariana said and walked over to one of her smaller cabinets and pulled out a small vial. Gellert quickly grabbed it from her and stared at it intently, his face becoming serious and intense.

"Do you realize what this is?" Gellert asked.

"Well, I did make it. If the samples you gave me were what you said they were then this is now a fluid that can be used to heal wolves," Ariana said. Gellert smiled and looked over at her then walked away.

"Oh it's much more than that Ari. This is a weapon. Lots of them," Gellert said.

"What are you talking about?" Ariana said, feeling herself beginning get upset. She looked over and saw that Gellert was standing… was standing where her mother…

"It will turn humans into wolves. Well… in a fashion. And those wolves can infect others. It's a self-replicating weapon!" Gellert said holding the vial up, his failing smiling in a way that scared Ariana and reminded her of things. _A flash of a face. Several of them. One of them smiling like that. They were touching her. Hurting her. With their hands and other parts of their bodies._

She felt like her chest was getting tight. She had to make herself relax. She planted a hand on a nearby counter and tried to slow her breathing. She could feel her entire body shaking.

"What's going on here?" a voice boomed.

Ariana looked over and saw her brother Aberforth slam Gellert against the wall. The vial, she thought. Where was the vial? It wasn't in Gellert's hand. Did he drop it? No. She would see the broken glass and sheen of the liquid on the floor if he had. It must be in one of his pockets. She had to find a way to get it back from him.

"I was just seeing how Ari was doing," Gellert said seeming unperturbed by his current circumstance.

"Don't you fucking call her Ari, you piece of shit," Aberforth said.

"Ab! No. Let him go!" Ariana said though she was finding it hard to breathe.

"No! Look how upset he's got you! What'd you do? Did you touch her? I swear I'll fucking kill you if you touched her!" Aberforth said.

"No! He didn't touch me!" Ariana said as she felt like she was going to blackout and collapsed to the floor.

"Aberforth, let Gellert go!" Albus called as he strode into the room. Albus walked behind Aberforth and pulled him off Gellert.

Ariana's brothers stared each other down while Gellert slowly back away from them. Suddenly, Aberforth pulled his fist back then punched Albus in the nose. Ariana heard crunching noise and Albus clutched his face.

"Your boyfriend upset our sister! Look at her!" Aberforth said gesturing at Ariana on the floor

Boyfriend?, Ariana thought. She hadn't known Gellert was Al's boyfriend. Ariana began to try to pull herself off the floor. It was hard but she slowly managed to get herself to her knees. She looked up and saw that Gellert had an energy pistol pointed at Aberforth's head.

"Ab!" she called out and pointed at Gellert. Aberforth moved out of the way right as Gellert fired sending a small red shot of energy into the wall behind him. Aberforth quickly pulled out his own pistol and Albus did the same. Gellert and Albus had their pistols pointed at Aberforth while he kept his focused on Gellert.

"He's not a good man, Al. Can't you see! These plans of yours. They're monstrous! Ruling the galaxy? Controlling Muggles! And he's trying to get Ari involved too!" Aberforth shouted in desperation, his voice quivering but gruff.

Ariana remembered the glove. If she could get over to the table she grab it and put an end to this all. Everyone would stop fighting. She could make them! She pulled herself up completely and walked over to the table slowly. No one paid any attention to her as they were far too focused on each other.

Eventually she was close enough to the table to see the glove… and it was gone! Gellert, she thought and looked over at him. He had it on him somewhere. Now he had both the glove and the vial. She began to cry and slammed her hands down on the table. She then began to turn around. The three of them were yelling and she could hear several pistols charging and ready to fire. She would stop them. She would tell them what Gellert had and what he planned to do.

"Stop!" she shouted as she turned around but a bright red flash exploded in her face and everything went dark.

* * *

><p>Aberforth was sobbing and holding Ariana's lifeless body. Albus was in shock and collapsed on the floor. Gellert was gone, who knows to where. Good riddance. Slimy bastard had killed Ari. All three of them had fired but none of their shots had hit one another. Two had hit the walls. Aberforth was sure one of them was his. And he had needed to believe the other was Albus.<p>

"Oh, Ari," Aberforth said between sobs. "This isn't fair. Fucking, Grindelwald!"

Aberforth wailed. It felt like every part of him was being ripped apart. Like his heart was dying in his chest.

"I'm sorry," Albus said.

Aberforth looked over at Albus. If Al wanted him to tell him it was OK, he would get no such thing. Not today. He merely shook his head and looked away.

"It was me," Albus said.

"What?" Aberforth said.

"I shot her, Ab," Albus said.

Aberforth grunted.

"Don't be ridiculous, Al. It was Grindelwald. It has to be," Aberforth said. He had stopped crying but the pain inside felt no less horrible.

"I don't know if it was me. But… I think it was," Albus admitted.

"Shut up," Aberforth said. "It doesn't matter. Ari is dead. Mum is dead. Father is in prison. We're alone now. Or do you intend to chase after Gellert and continue this ridiculous mission of galactic domination?"

"No," Albus said. "It's done. And without me I don't believe Gellert will continue."

* * *

><p>Weeks had passed since Gellert Grindelwald had fled Godric's Hollow. Weeks since he'd put a shot from an energy pistol between Ariana Dumbledore's eyes. He hadn't wanted to kill her. But he knew he wasn't getting out of that room without someone dying and decided to use the chaos to his advantage. She knew he had the vial and the glove.<p>

He'd had time on the journey to think about the glove. To figure out what it did. He'd decided it was a weapon. He could feel heat and energy flowing into it when he slipped it on. He hadn't exactly worked out how to use it but he was confident he would be in time.

For now he had landed on a planet beyond the edge of known space. The planet was covered in forests and mountains with outcroppings of small villages here and there. He had landed just outside a small village. The people seemed simple and friendly; perfect for his needs. He just needed to find the right person.

He saw a short and broad man with black hair walking inside his cabin at the edge of the village. He seemed sturdy and healthy and not altogether very friendly all of which appealed to Gellert. He slowly walked to the man's cabin. Once he had arrived he knocked on the door and waited for an answer. Gellert could feel small drops of moisture hitting his skin and realized it was about to rain.

A moment later the door opened with a loud creak and the man peered out.

"What do you want?" the man asked.

"To talk to you and offer you a gift," Gellert said with a smile. The man looked at him for a moment, considering.

"Who is it Cesare?" a woman's voice called out from inside the cabin.

"Gellert Grindelwald, at your service," Gellert said and extended a hand to Cesare who reluctantly took it and shook it.

Cesare opened the door and let Gellert in. Inside the cabin things were simple. It was small with the bedroom, kitchen and dining room all being a single room and what Gellert assumed was a bathroom in the back. There was no tech out here. These were all the first Muggles who rebelled against United Technological Planets a thousand years ago.

"Sit if you like," Cesare said. "It does not matter to me."

There was a black haired woman seated at the small dining table. She looked at least ten years younger than Cesare but was probably Cesare's wife, Gellert reasoned. Gellert thought she was plain looking but realized that out here she was probably considered to be beautiful.

"Must be a hard life out here isn't it?" Gellert asked looking up at Cesare who was walking around the cabin, seeming preoccupied.

"It can be. We get by, though," Cesare said.

"What if I could offer you something that could make you stronger and healthier. Better. You could get your work done faster and easier and have more time for relaxing and," Gellert glanced at Cesare's wife then finished, "Leisure." She blushed then looked down at the table.

"And what is in it for you?" Cesare asked sitting down at the table across from Gellert.

"I may have some work for you someday. If I give you this," Gellert pulled the vial from his trouser pocket, "You will owe me a small favor which I will eventually come to collect. Don't worry, it's no small matter."

Cesare gently took the vial and examined it.

"Looks like water," Cesare stated plainly.

"It's not. It's an elixir of life. It will give you vigor and power. You will be respected by all in your village," Gellert said.

"Hmph," Cesare grunted then said, "Why do you come all the way out here? To give me an 'elixir of life'? It does not make sense."

"No, I suppose it doesn't. I'll admit that I come from a world on the other side of the edge that wouldn't be accepting of people using this elixir. I want to prove to them what it can do! You can be that proof for me! All they care about is tech. It's always tech this or tech that. Fuck tech, I say," Gellert lied.

Cesare smiled at this. Good, Gellert thought. He was getting to him.

"Okay. I'll do it. I don't believe it will work as you say but I haven't much to lose anyhow," Cesare said then with a twist of the top he opened the vial. He hesitated for just a moment then swallowed the vial's contents in one go.

Cesare made a disgusted face.

"Uck. That's terrible," Cesare said. Gellert couldn't imagine how awful it must be if Cesare thought it was disgusting. He couldn't imagine the sorts of vermin these lowlifes ate for dinner around here.

"Yes, I'm sorry. I should've warned you," Gellert lied again. Of course, he had no idea what it tasted like because no one had ever tasted it before now.

"I don't feel anything," Cesare said.

"It will take time. But the change will happen, I promise," Gellert said then stood up, extending his hand to Cesare.

"That's it? You're done?" Cesare said.

"Yes. I will be back in a years time to see how things are going and see about that favor," Gellert said.

"A year! That is a long time, Mr. Grindelwald," Cesare said then finally took Gellert's hand and shook it.

"Yes, I'm afraid it is. I think it will be worth the wait," Gellert said then walked to the door of the cabin. As he opened the door he turned around and smiled at them both. He then waved and said, "Farewell, my new friends. I thank you for your courage, Cesare. It will be well rewarded I promised."

"It better," Cesare said then closed the door and Gellert finally stepped out.

Fool, Gellert thought. He wasn't sure when the first change would occur or even how it would happen. But something would no doubt trigger the first transformation. Cesare would spread the infection giving Gellert many candidates to pick for the beginning of his new army. After all, if you were going to take over the galaxy you really must have an army.


	2. Chapter 2 - Howls of War

The engines of the transport roared as they sped from the palace to its destination: farmland about a hundred miles south of the palace. Elphias Doge was already there, waiting. Ten years ago he had purchased land that was only 25 miles away. Albus had visited him there twice before though it had been a few years since the last visit. He was looking forward to seeing his old friend again, though he wished it were under better circumstances.

Albus looked out the window at the green rolling pastures and that stretched on forever. Fidelius was a beautiful planet. There was no doubt why Arthur and Merlin had chosen it as the capital of the U.T.P. a thousand years ago. Arthur had been so in love with the land that he had created special rules to preserve it as it was.

The palace was built and it was the only grand building on the entire planet, let alone the main continent. People were allowed to settle into small villages and build farms and they were allowed to do what they please on their own land as long as they stayed within Arthur's parameters.

Instead people put up space stations in the vicinity of the planet and on its moon. In particular, the main government building was located just outside the planet's atmosphere. Five years ago upon the appointment of the new king, Albus had been invited to work there and at the palace as a Royal Advisor, splitting his time between there and his teaching position at Hogwarts Academy of Technology.

The transport landed and Albus could see Doge standing solemnly in wait, his hands clasped in front of him. Albus was escorted from his seat by a royal guard and exited the transport. The guard waited by the transport. They knew Albus Dumbledore could handle himself.

"They're saying they came out of nowhere," Elphias Doge said grimly as Albus approached him. "Slaughtered everyone and everything on the farm save for one small child. Poor thing hid in the barn behind some hay. Covered herself in manure so the beasts wouldn't smell her."

"Where is the child now?" Albus asked grimly, feeling his heart sink at the thought of a child having to live through an event like this.

"Still in the barn," Elphias said gesturing at the old wooden structure a bit further down the path and not far from the the home where the girl's family had no doubt lived.

Doge began to walk down the path and Albus followed him. What could have possibly done this terrible act of horror?

"Has anyone talked to her but you?" Albus asked as they continued down the path.

"No. Some of the guards tried to talk to her before I got here. To be truthful, Albus, she only barely talked to me," Elphias said.

"I don't want to press her as I understand she's gone through a horrific ordeal. But hopefully she will be at least somewhat forthcoming," Albus said.

Minutes later they had made it to the barn. The girl was sitting on a small haystack. She had black hair and wore simple dress. Albus thought she couldn't be more than six or seven years old. He crouched down to face her but he made sure he didn't get too close lest he scare the girl. It appeared the guards had mostly cleaned her of manure but she still smelled of it. Albus tried his best not to react.

"Hello. My name is Albus Dumbledore," he said.

The girl looked at him, her face looking forlorn.

"Hello. I'm Minerva," she said.

"Pleased to meet you, Minerva," Albus replied. "Now, child, can you tell me what happened here?"

Minerva looked down at her feet which were dangling off the side of the haystack and said, "Monsters."

"Monsters?" Elphias said and Albus glanced up at him and shook his head, urging him to remain silent right now.

"What did these monsters look like?" Albus asked.

"Wolves," Minerva said, still looking down at her feet.

Albus was sure he had misheard her. Surely, she was not saying not that wolves had come in a pack and killed her entire family. There were no doubt plenty of wolves that roamed the forests of Fidelius but they kept to themselves.

"They came from the forest?" Albus asked, trying to keep his voice level and welcoming.

"Yes. They were large though and stood on two feet," Minerva said.

Albus stroked his long and greying auburn beard. He had never heard of such a beast before. This was very troubling, indeed.

"But they were wolves, you say?" Albus inquired.

"Yes," Minerva said then lifted her head up and looked directly into his eyes. She looked surprisingly stern for a child, so small. Albus nodded in acknowledgement.

"Minerva if you will come with us we're going to go to the palace and work on finding a way for you to be taken care of," Albus said then stood up and offered her a hand which she did not take.

"What about the boy?" Minerva asked.

"The boy?" Albus asked.

"Yes, the boy. He's up in the loft," Minerva said then pointed up to the right side of the barn where there was a hay filled loft.

"I am sorry, child, but the guards assured me they have done a thorough sweep of the barn. There is no one else here but you," Elphias said.

"No! He's there!" she said more insistently. "He ran in here while I was hiding and climbed up into the loft."

Albus looked up at the barn and called out, "If you are up there you can come down now!"

At first nothing happened but soon there was a rustling sound and a small boy with jet black hair walked to the edge of the loft and looked down at them.

"Hello, there!" Elphias said. "What is your name?"

"Tom, sir. Tom Riddle," the boy said.

"Will you come down, Tom?" Albus said.

Completely calm the boy walked over to the ladder and climbed back down. If the boy felt any emotions he wasn't showing it. He seemed detached and almost bored and yet as he reached the ground he walked toward Albus with a faint look of curiosity on his face.

"How old are you?" Elphias asked Tom.

"Five, sir," the boy said.

"Where do you come from?" Albus asked.

"The orphanage," Tom answered.

"Why did you leave there to come here?" Elphias asked, sounding confused.

"The wolves attacked the orphanage," Tom said. "They killed people so I ran away. But they came here too so I hid up there."

Tom pointed up at the loft.

"Looks like we've got two children that need caring for, Albus," Elphias said.

"Yes," Albus said then added, "Let's get to them palace. Get them cleaned and fed."

* * *

><p>"This is clearly a fantasy conjured up by scared children, Dumbledore," the king sneered as they stood in front of the map of the main continent of Fidelius in the king's private war chamber. The map was interactive and constructed out of light. It was Dumbledore's design and as red dots appeared on the map representing the dead who had been killed by the sudden onslaught of these wolves he felt sad as he had hoped he would never have to see that feature come into use.<p>

There had been three other attacks besides the McGonagall farm and the orphanage, all of which had been devastating. As far as they could tell only Tom and Minerva had survived the attacks.

"Independently, my lord?" Albus asked the king.

The king shrugged and swept a hand over the map, causing the red dots to disappear.

"You can't go around telling my subjects that monstrous wolf people are going to kill them. There will be panic which will lead to chaos. Fidelius is peaceful which makes it easy to control," the king said his face grim and serious.

The young king was all that was left of the line of Arthur now. You wouldn't suspect his lineage or even that he was the king from how he was dressed in a plain blue dress robe. His black hair was cut very short and his skin was tan. In his youth he had an ambition to join the military. He had in fact joined the military right after graduating from Hogwarts academy.

At Hogwarts, Albus had considered him a severe but otherwise unremarkable youth. He was skilled with tech but not extraordinarily so. His skills were more than adequate for the military's need and he had done well in his six years of service. But his career was cut short when his older brother, the king, suddenly fell ill and died.

With his brother's death the crown fell to him at only the age of 25. He appointed Albus to the Royal Advisory council immediately upon taking the royal oath, much to Albus's surprise. He cited Albus's teaching at Hogwarts as a key influence on him and a guiding force in his military career. The notion made Albus uncomfortable as things like military and war left a bad taste in his mouth.

"I don't think anyone believes that inciting panic is the best course of action. But I do think people deserve to know the truth. News will spread whether you want it to or not. Best to control how that information gets to them," Albus said.

"Hmmm. I suppose you are right. Very well. I leave it to you program the alert into the system," the king said.

"Of course," Albus said. "My lord about the children…"

"They will stay at the palace," the king said.

"Well, for the time being, of course. We will need to find them homes, however," Albus said.

"Nonsense. My wife could use the practice at being a mother before we have our own children," the king said with a grin.

The king had recently married a young daughter of a wealthy owner of a corporation who produce space faring vessels many of which were used by the military. At thirty he was twelve years older than her and no doubt expected her to produce an heir for him quickly. Albus didn't doubt the pressure of keeping the line of Arthur going weighed heavy on the king but he privately wondered if this was really the life the new queen wanted.

And Albus also wondered if the palace was the best place for the children. This would be a very different environment than what they were used to. And once the king and queen had their own children Tom and Minerva might find themselves shuffled off to the side.

"Are you sure?" Albus asked, doubting the king would change his mind.

"Absolutely. They will be guests of the royal household indefinitely," the king said and Albus realized that was the end of the matter.

* * *

><p>"Tom, get down from there this instant!" the queen said and ran over to the ledge of the balcony to grab him but he climbed down before she could get there. Minerva watched, scowling.<p>

"Honestly, Tom, what if you fell?" the queen said.

"I won't," Tom said.

"But you could! You might get hurt!" the queen said.

"You'll get yourself killed," Minerva said.

Tom did not seem to grasp the concept much to Minerva's annoyance.

"I'm never going to die," Tom said, looking over at Minerva with indifference.

"Of course you will," Minerva said. "Everybody does!"

Tom shook his head even though his pale face seemed even paler. Minerva sighed. It had only been three years since death had taken everyone they knew and left them in the care of the king and queen of the United Technical Planets. Tom was a quiet and polite boy most of the time but something about him always made Minerva nervous, scared even. He didn't react to things the way other children would. He rarely showed fear, unless the topic was death, particularly his own.

Tom went back to the ledge but he did not climb back on it, instead just leaning against it and looking out at the green fields of Fidelius that lay ahead for miles. The queen sighed and sat down on a bench, brushing a stray strand of her blonde hair that had flopped in front of one of her bright green eyes. The queen kept her hair in a bun a lot these days. Minerva liked it.

Just then Minerva heard the stomping of shoes coming down the walkway towards the balcony. It was the king accompanied by a pair of royal guard. Minerva did not like the king. He was cold and uncaring and paid little interest to her and Tom, instead leaving the queen to care for them.

Minerva remembered her parents with sadness. They shared in the duty of raising her and her siblings. She felt a stab of pain as echoes of sights and sounds came back to her that she had been trying to forget and bury.

"My queen," the king said, and bowed slightly.

"Your majesty," the queen said, standing and curtsying.

"I am afraid I bring ill news, my wife," the king said.

"What has happened?" she asked.

"We are at war," the king said.

"War?" the queen said, sounding confused.

"Yes. An individual named Gellert Grindelwald is responsible for…" the king said then glanced over at Tom and Minerva before turning back to the queen and finishing, "the attacks across on this planet and others. He has declared war and he has an army to back it up. I don't know how he's managed it."

"My goodness," the queen said and covered her mouth with a hand.

"Do not worry, my queen," the king said. "We will snuff them out and end this war before the year is over. Mark my word."


	3. Chapter 3 - Just One Kiss

The king paced in front of the three women and two men who were tied up and kneeling on the floor in front of him, his boots clanking against the metal floor of the detention cell of his battleship. Three years of war had brought out the best and the worst in his majesty, Albus thought. He was a brutal and unwavering commander and mercy was a rare commodity. Today these men would be given no mercy.

"So at last I have my hands on some actual living members of Grindelwald's wolf army," the king said, sneering.

The prisoners made muffled sounds of rage and desperation through the cloth gags that had been stuffed in their mouths but the king paid them no mind.

"I wonder what I should do with you," the king said and stroked his roughly stubbled chin.

Albus watched the king and realized he really was considering the possibilities. If asked he would counsel the king to show mercy and attempt to coax information from them but the king would not be asking.

"I think it's best if we send you down to Black and let him have his way with you," the king said. Albus wasn't surprised at all. Arcturus Black was officially the king's chief surgeon but more often than not he served a role as chief interrogator. Albus thought he should more aptly be described as chief torturer. The man made Albus uncomfortable. He was cold and quiet. There was no denying, however, that he was a brilliant doctor who made great use of the biological tech and he and Gellert had invented more than thirty years ago.

The entire Black family were elitists who believed people should be forced to use tech. Albus had a sting inside as he remembered a time when he felt the same way. His love for Grindelwald had clouded his judgment. It was not a mistake he would allow to happen again.

"Your majesty," Albus started but the king raised a hand to stop him.

"I know what you will say, Dumbledore, but I am not interested in hearing it," the king said. "Guards! Take them away."

Albus frowned and watched as the guards pulled the prisoners away while the king smiled. Once they were gone the king nodded to Albus then left the room.

* * *

><p>Albus made a happy grunt while Elphias stroked his grey streaked auburn hair. They were naked in bed together in the cabin they shared on the king's battleship. The war was taking a toll on them, a toll on everyone. Elphias only hoped the war would end soon before too much was lost.<p>

"The king is headed down a dark path," Albus said. Elphias kissed Albus on the back of his head.

"Yes, he is. He is choosing mindless brutality over mercy and pragmatism," Elphias said.

Albus had come to Elphias reeling from the knowledge of the horrors the king had just sent a group of prisoners to at the hands of Arcturus Black. Elphias had held and comforted Albus. This had led to sex, as it often did. Elphias knew it didn't mean as much to Albus as it meant to him. It never would. Albus would never love him the way he loved Albus. Elphias didn't believe Albus would ever open his heart to anyone again… not after what happened with Grindelwald.

"But is there anything we can do?" Albus said.

"No, I think not. We'll work to end this war as quickly as possible," Elphias said.

"I'm going to have to face him," Albus said.

"The king?" Elphias asked.

"No. Gellert," Albus.

"Well, I'm not sure about having to. Hopefully, it won't be a matter of a one on one confrontation," Elphias said.

Albus sighed then kissed the inside of Elphias's forearm that was draped around him.

"I hope you are right, my old friend," Albus said.

Elphias gently stroked Albus's shoulder with a free hand then said, "Don't worry. Whatever is coming I know you'll be able to face it."

* * *

><p>The king had returned to the palace. Minerva could tell on account of the queen's screams echoing down the hall, coming from the king and queen's bedchamber. It didn't used to be like that. When she first came to the palace eight years ago the relationship between his majesty and the queen seemed to be fine. The queen never seemed interested in him but she didn't seem… frightened of him like she did now.<p>

Minerva grabbed a pillow and tried to use it to cover her ears to no effect. Why didn't the guards care? Surely, someone could do something! She had considered telling Dumbledore but every time he was at the palace and she thought she had worked up the nerve something always got in the way.

Minerva tossed the pillow aside. It was no use.

"I see you can't sleep either," a voice said.

"Tom! What are you doing in my room?" Minerva sneered through gritted teeth.

"Like I said: I can't sleep," Tom said and made his way out of the darkness and approached her bedside.

Minerva reached over to the nightstand and touched the globe that sat on it which then began to glow, purple and effervescent, creating a low electronic hum.

Tom stood at the end of her bed. He was thirteen now and had grown into a handsome young man, Minerva thought. And he was charming but something about him always unsettled her.

"I'm sorry if I've startled you, Minerva. I can go if you like," Tom said and started to turn away but she stopped him saying, "No. You may as well stay. At least, you can provide a distraction from… that," and she gestured out the door towards the hall where the queen's scream and cries still echoed.

Tom turned toward the door. He didn't seem concerned. More curious, Minerva thought.

"I can't imagine he can go on forever," Tom said. "He has to finish sometime."

"I should hope so," Minerva said. "Why can't he just leave her alone?"

"She hasn't given him an heir yet," Tom stated plainly.

"You say that like it's her duty!" Minerva said.

"May as well be," Tom said then came around next to the bed and sat down near her.

Minerva leaned up in bed and propped her back against the headboard. She then reached over to the nightstand where she left her pins and began to pull her long black hair up into a bun as she had begun to these last few years.

"What do you mean it may as well be?" Minerva said as she continued to work with her hair, talking through her pins which she had placed in her mouth.

"Well, whether she wants it or not she agreed to it when she married the king. She knew that he is the last of the line of Arthur. And now there's a war. The king could die in battle. She knows what's at stake," Tom said.

"Tom, you can't seriously believe she deserves… what he is doing to her," Minerva said, finding herself unable to call it for what it was.

"No. Of course not," Tom said. "I merely think that the king's desperation is not surprising and that she is unwilling now is unfortunate."

Minerva finally had finished her bun and sat there staring at Tom. He was always so polite and nice but sometimes he really did say things that scared her. What did they teach him at the orphanage?

"She has a right to her own body, Tom! I think she should divorce the king. It's not unheard of," Minerva said.

"Yes. You're probably right," Tom said then turned to her and smiled.

Minerva found herself smiling at him in spite of herself. Oh, he was handsome. But he was practically her brother. They queen certainly had treated them as siblings all these years. Minerva had had siblings but… they were gone now.

Tom stared at Minerva intently then said, "You've become very pretty, Minerva. I've never told you that before but it's true."

Minerva blushed but internally chided herself. It was Tom, for Merlin's sake!

"Thank you, Tom," Minerva said then she listened. The sounds of the queen's screams had ended. Inside she felt sad for the queen and desperately wondered what she could do to help her.

"It's my pleasure. You know, Minerva, that you'll be going away to Hogwarts Academy next year. I will barely see you for a year as I won't be fifteen until the following year," Tom said.

"Yes. What's your point?" Minerva said.

"My point is that it might be a shame if… No, never mind. I'm being foolish," Tom said then looked away.

"What is it, Tom?" Minerva said.

"Well…" Tom said turning back. "I was wondering if you might give me a kiss."

Tom looked back at her seeming hopeful.

"A kiss? Why? You're my brother!" Minerva objected.

"No I'm not! And you find me attractive I can tell by the way you look at me," Tom said.

Minerva frowned. She had never kissed anyone before. She had to admit that the idea of kissing Tom had some appeal. She glanced at his lips and thought how soft they look and how good they might feel against her own.

"I don't know, Tom. Maybe… maybe as long as it's just a kiss. And just one kiss. Promise me!" Minerva said.

"Of course. I promise," Tom said then turned to face her.

Minerva pulled her cover off her then moved down the bed toward him then slowly raised her head to him and then cautiously pressed her mouth into his. His lips were soft. She felt a rush of warmth as their lips moved against each other for a moment before she slowly pulled away then backed up to the headboard again.

Tom looked ponderous then said, "Hmm. That was interesting."

"Interesting?" Minerva said.

"Yes," Tom said then nodded.

"What do you mean it was interesting?" Minerva asked. She had thought it was nice but his choice of word was surprising.

"Well, I just wasn't sure what would happen. Was is it that people get out of putting their mouths together?" Tom said.

"I suppose it's because it feels nice? I'm don't really know," Minerva admitted.

"It did feel nice, I suppose. But having done it I'm not sure I really see the big deal," Tom said.

Minerva felt insulted and her face must have shown it as Tom lifted a hand and said, "Please, take no offense, Minerva. You were fine. Great, in fact. I'm just not sure kissing has much appeal to me."

Minerva nodded then said, "That's wonderful, Tom. Now if you don't mind I would like to get back to sleep."

"A thousand pardons, Minerva. I will be out of your way," Tom said then got off the bed and headed to the door.

Before he had made it to the doorway Minerva said, "Tom!"

Tom turned around and smiled back at her.

"I did enjoy it. Whether you did or not. I liked the kiss," Minerva said.

"Then I am happy for it," Tom said and walked out of her room.

That night Minerva had many nightmares. Nightmares about the queen and the war and Tom all rolled up into one. She dreamed that she and Tom were the king and queen. Tom was horrible. He was killing his subjects and enslaving them. He was worse than Grindelwald or the king. And he was cruel to her. Cruel to everyone.

In the morning, she awoke in a sweat. She decided that she couldn't wait for next year to come and to get away from the palace. The sooner she could be away from the king and queen and Tom the better. Yes, Tom would be at Hogwarts the following year but at least they wouldn't be stuck alone so much. And she could study for her future.

She vowed that once she could live away from the palace she would never return there. Never.


End file.
